Wendigo
The wendigo is a character from Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is a demonic nature spirit who serves as the second major antagonist in the series. Biography Many years ago, the wendigo appeared before Calliope's grandfather asking for food. As per faun custom, he provided food for the wendigo, but, in his charity, he didn't realize that his actions were causing the creature to grow in power until it was too late. Appearance The wendigo resembles a being made of darkness draped in a green cloak. His face is covered by a giant deer skull with vines running through the antlers. Personality The wendigo is rather uncaring for the actions he's committing. Though he doesn't appear to have any evil intent, his morality is called into question. The wendigo seems to respect strength and survival instinct over all else, as shown when he offered Wake a chance to return to his old body in exchange for the bean that contained Onslow. In spite of his neutral attitude on his own actions, Calliope has mentioned that he doesn't like any ill will spoken of him. Insults and the like make him angry as Calliope has hinted. Adventures at the Table Chapter Two In episode seventeen, the wendigo sent his minions to claim Onslow Green and Wake. However, the recovery force was met with heavy resistance by the Lockwood Natural Wonders, who destroyed most of the forces with cannon fire. Though they survived, the wendigo managed to claim Onslow Green and turn him into a bean. Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Nedra, and Carble confronted the wendigo inside his realm. He applauded the non-cursed individuals for how fiercely they fought for survival and offered to let them leave the island. When they demanded that Wake be returned to normal, the wendigo agreed, provided they let him keep and feed on Onslow Green. The group refused and told the wendigo that he should just move locations or feed on other things instead of people. In response, the wendigo prepared to eat one of Wake's arms. Before he could, Ezra shot him with a crossbow bolt. It didn't hurt the wendigo too badly, but he did repair Wake's arm before sinking into the floor and creating puppets from Wake's and Onslow Green's bodies. While the others fought his puppets, the wendigo rose from the ground behind Eloy and mimicked his voice before attacking. Eloy managed to dodge the first strike, but the second one hit. Eloy retaliated with a Dissonant Whisper that spooked the wendigo into teleporting away. When he appeared again, Ezra shot him with an explosive bolt before the wendigo leapt at Wake, who was trying to regain control of his puppet body. The wendigo clawed at Wake but couldn't remove Wake from his body. Before he could react, Nedra struck the wendigo in the back of the head. Eloy followed it up with a magic attack that left him dazed and distracted. Wake used the time to put out Ezra's explosive shot, then drench the wendigo in oil. Wake and Ezra then pinned Ezra's eight remaining explosive bolts onto his body and detonated them from a safe distance. The resulting inferno instantly killed the wendigo and caused the realm to implode, returning the others to the island. The fiery death of the wendigo released all the souls of his victims and return them to their natural forms. Notes & Trivia * Chris Zito created the statistics and the abilities of the wendigo, as wendigos were not mentioned in either D&D 5e Monster Manual or in Volo's Guide to Monsters. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}